L'important c'est la rose
by Beuah
Summary: La beauté est amour, et l'amour embellit. Tel est l'adage du Chevalier des Poissons, qui juge la beauté d'un homme à la grandeur de son âme plutôt qu'à son apparence. Mais il s'agit également de la plus belle leçon qu'il ait pu donner à quelqu'un. Et tout ça grâce à une simple fleur et à quelques regards. OS, HxH, rating T.
**Mes sincères salutations, amis du fandom et autres !**

 **Comment ça des partiels ? Comment ça des illus de fanzine à terminer ? Comment ça d'autres fanfics à continuer ? Hem hem, pardonnez-moi mais je ne puis répondre à vos interrogations, veuillez plutôt vous adresser à mon inspiration, c'est elle qui décide !**

 **Et aujourd'hui, je suis inspirée par un pairing assez habituel chez moi mais que j'affectionne beaucoup - pas autant que le RosuSaga certes mais tout de même. Alors je m'en vais vous conter une petite scène que j'ai imaginée et que j'ai trouvé sympathique au point que ce sera peut être le fil conducteur de mon doujinshi à l'attention de DeathMask qu'en principe je publierai pour le 24 juin sur WattPad Tumblr deviantART et tout le toutim (au moins une première page). J'avais commencé ce doujinshi l'année dernière, il porte d'ailleurs le nom de cet OS, mais je ne l'ai pas terminé, faute de temps, et avec le recul je pense qu'il serait mieux de le recommencer complètement. Mais bon, j'écris en fait cet OS avant tout pour une certaine Kuna, et c'est pour elle que je me mets au défi de renouer avec les histoires un peu plus légères. Kuna, je fais l'effort d'avoir une race pour ce texte, j'espère que ça te plaira. J'avoue que** ** _Ursäkta mig_** **était tristoune, je vais me rattraper. Bwah, j'ai peur maintenant du coup ! Tant de pression ! Et quatre heures de travail tout de même ! ;u;**

 **Bref bref, ça c'était pour la séquence "Beuah, sa vie, son oeuvre". Peut-on maintenant passer à la fiche technique et au texte proprement dit ?**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** _L'important c'est la rose_

 **Rating :** **T** à la limite...

 **Genre :** OS allégé en drama

 **Contexte :** Je compte sur vous pour comprendre - en espérant que ce soit clair en tout cas j'ai tout fait pour !

 **Pairing :** J'invoque le mystérieux nom de code "pâtes au saumon", ou encore "match de l'Euro le 17 juin 2016 à Toulouse" !

 **Résumé :** La beauté est amour, et l'amour embellit. Tel est l'adage du Chevalier des Poissons, qui juge la beauté d'un homme à la grandeur de son âme plutôt qu'à son apparence. Mais il s'agit également de la plus belle leçon qu'il ait pu donner à quelqu'un. Et tout ça grâce à une simple fleur et à quelques regards. OS, HxH, rating T.

* * *

 **L'important c'est la rose**

* * *

Le Sanctuaire en ce petit matin de juin dort encore paisiblement. Les oiseaux apprécient encore le silence qui inspire leurs chants, les animaux qui errent sur les hauteurs sauvages sont toujours assoupis, et même celui dont on dit qu'il ne dort jamais, à savoir le Grand Pope, a laissé un Morphée au bandeau rouge le prendre dans ses bras depuis déjà des heures, confiant la sécurité du Domaine Sacré aux gardes qui se relaient régulièrement. Au Premier temple, on peut entendre quelques ronflements, et contre toute attente il s'agit de Mû, et non de l'Aldébaran en dessous de lui qui semble rêver de choses si agréables qu'il en sourit. La Troisième Maison ne laisse pas échapper un seul bruit, pas même un souffle - Kanon a pris l'habitude de se faire discret et a encore du mal à se persuader que ce n'est plus nécessaire.

Et l'aurore n'a à peine eu le temps d'éclairer le ciel de velours et la chambre dans laquelle le propriétaire de la Quatrième se trouve que voilà déjà celui-ci éveillé, assis au bord de son lit, cherchant à se reconnaître dans l'obscure silhouette qui lui fait face. Les premières lueurs du jour ne lui permettent pas encore de détailler son reflet, mais le peu qu'il voit lui suffit, et un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'un souvenir lui vient en mémoire.

* * *

Cette matinée-là, splendide, radieuse, narguait le Masque de Mort avec son insolent soleil de plomb, et elle lui rappelait avec un mépris qu'il devinait facilement qu'il s'était encore levé trop tard. Il se leva avec une certaine difficulté de son lit sommaire, se faisant ainsi violence pour ne pas rester allongé et hagard, pour se sortir de ce déni qui avait duré bien trop longtemps à son goût. Trop écœuré pour fumer si tôt une cigarette, il se traîna directement dans la minuscule salle de bains que lui proposait cette chambre d'auberge-là - la seule qui était dans ses moyens. Il se voûta face au lavabo et fouetta son visage anguleux avec de l'eau glacée avant d'enfin se décider à faire face à ce que le miroir refléterait de lui.

Et le résultat fut sans surprise : il n'était qu'une épave. Une barbe poussait négligemment autour du bouc qu'il avait laissé grandir par paresse. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses cernes s'étaient assombries pour rendre son regard plus meurtrier encore. Son front laissait apparaître une ride, une crevasse qui avait dû se former à force de froncer les sourcils de colère ou de méfiance. Ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir complètement, et le blanc de ses yeux était rougi par le tabac, l'alcool et le manque probable de sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais, et partaient autant en arrière que sur le côté, donnant l'impression qu'ils s'écroulaient. Même ses vêtements étaient comme lui - des loques. De toute manière, il savait à quoi s'attendre, car il avait toujours vécu sans le souci de prendre soin de lui-même. Survivre suffisait. Survivre pour tuer, en l'occurrence. Il se traînait comme un mort-vivant et errait sans but dans la vie qu'on lui imposait, cherchant à se distraire dans la dépravation pour ne pas sombrer de tout son être dans la folie qui rongeait pourtant son esprit. Même sa nouvelle vie prenait ce même chemin, car après tout il ne la comprenait pas, et le seul sens qu'il lui était possible de donner à une existence était la mort, une ligne droite vers une fin plus ou moins heureuse. Alors, ne sachant quoi faire désormais qu'il n'avait plus à tuer, il attendait la mort. Il n'était pas dupe. On l'avait ramené à la vie par erreur ou par dépit, et qu'il fût parmi les combattants ou non ne changeait rien. Si même en armure il n'avait pu empêcher le massacre auquel il avait assisté la veille, il était tout simplement inutile à la Chevalerie.

Ce matin-là, devant ce miroir, il se trouva hideux, lui qui pourtant n'avait que très peu de notions de beauté et de laideur, et il se détesta. Il se détestait car il savait que son visage grossier, à travers la glace, lui crachait en réalité toute la mocheté de son âme. Sans aucun contrôle sur sa pensée malade et meurtrie, il se mit à parler à ce reflet, au fantôme d'un homme qui jadis avait été accepté parmi les Chevaliers.

\- Alors c'est ça qui s'est montré à Andreas ? C'est ça qu'la gamine fleuriste a vu ? C'est ça qu'Aphrodite a du r'garder... ? Tsh...

Sa gorge se noua à cette dernière pensée et il baissa la tête. Au moment où son poing allait s'abattre sur la surface coupable, quelque chose le retint, et le Cancer eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il croisa le regard céruléen de celui qui l'avait interrompu et qui désormais prenait la parole.

 _\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai du voir. Mais j'ai accepté de le voir, de tout voir en toi._

\- Et t'as pas eu honte ? Honte d'être à côté de moi ?

Le Poissons fut surpris.

 _\- Honte ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais eu honte ? ... Tu parles de ma beauté ? Oh, DeathMask, ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de futilités !_

 _-_ Tsk... Laisse tomber, d'accord ?

L'italien ne trouva pas la force de répondre et il serra la mâchoire avant que son frère d'armes ne le saisît par le menton pour l'obliger à soutenir son regard.

 _\- Tu sais, la beauté esthétique est une question de lumières, d'ombres, de couleurs, de formes... Le miroir est déjà en tort parce qu'il ne te renvoie qu'une image plate de toi-même. Il ne saura pas saisir convenablement ce qu'un œil humain peut trouver agréable..._

Sur ces mots, le suédois laissa traîner sa main fine et froide sur une des joues du Cancer qui recula légèrement, surpris.

 _\- La texture de ta peau, l'histoire qui s'est imprimée dessus, et ce qu'on peut lire dans tes yeux... soupira Aphrodite en fermant les yeux et en cessant sa caresse. Je sais d'expérience qu'il ne faut pas se regarder seulement dans un miroir, au risque de n'être qu'une image fausse et superficielle. Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que c'est ce que je cherchais chez moi ou chez quelqu'un ? La véritable beauté, elle n'est pas là..._

Aphrodite rouvrit ses grands yeux clairs et capta le regard troublé et fixe de son comparse.

 _\- ... Elle est dans les yeux de celui ou celle qui te regarde, dans les yeux de la personne qui t'est chère. Ce sont eux, les vrais miroirs. Car ils peuvent tenter de lire dans ton cœur. N'essaie pas de te trouver beau dans un miroir, DeathMask. Regarde-moi._

Le Chevalier du Quatrième signe obtempéra et plongea avec tant d'ardeur dans les lagons d'Aphrodite qu'il voulut ne jamais en ressortir. Le suédois saisit les mains rêches du jeune homme et son regard se fit sérieux, plus profond, plus brillant. D'abord déstabilisé, DeathMask n'en oublia pas d'être lui-même, et il se reprit très vite pour prendre un air nonchalant et malicieux. Il se permit même un petit ricanement.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. J'me batt'rai pour tes beaux yeux.

 _\- Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester cloîtré ici ou dans un rade miteux. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire avec ta barbe ? Tu as perdu ton rasoir ? Tu veux rivaliser avec le Vieux Maître ? Si tu te bats pour mes beaux yeux, fais-le bien._

\- Hah ! J'me disais aussi... Toujours aussi cruel, hein...

 _\- Les roses ont des épines. Sur ce, j'ai des choses de la plus haute importance à faire. Je compte sur toi, Angelo._

\- Ouais...

Le Cancer eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste de salutation avec la main qu'Aphrodite disparut, s'évapora littéralement dans les airs. Soudain vivement piqué au cœur, DeathMask serra le bord du lavabo dans ses mains et se pencha en avant, les yeux brûlants de larmes. Pour une fois qu'une de ses hallucinations avait raison... Il s'empara rageusement d'un rasoir en marmottant dans un souffle.

\- J'vais l'faire pour toi... J'vais m'battre... C'est toujours les morts qui ont raison...

* * *

Le jeune homme cesse brusquement de sourire quand il entend ses draps bruisser, et il allait se retourner vers la provenance du bruit quand il sent deux mains graciles se poser sur ses épaules, suivies d'un menton dans le creux d'une d'elles et d'une chevelure fournie qui vient lui chatouiller les narines, elle et leur parfum entêtant.

\- Mmmh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est tôt, recouchons-nous... marmonne celui qui vient de s'installer, dans un ronronnement contrarié.

\- Ouais, ouais, rallonge-toi, j'arrive.

Troublé par la réponse de son amant, Aphrodite se redresse, et observe plus en détail son comportement. Il semble se regarder fixement devant le miroir. Le suédois soupire.

\- Arrête ça, tu vas finir par le casser.

\- Qui t'dit qu'c'est pas c'que j'veux faire ?

\- Oh non fais pas ça, j'en ai besoin...

Boudeur, le Poissons vient quand même déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du Cancer qui s'est tourné vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrent et échangent pendant un long moment avant que l'italien ne reprenne la parole.

\- ... Dis, tu m'trouves beau ?

\- Pardon ? manque de s'étouffer Aphrodite.

\- J'te d'mande si tu m'trouves beau, connard, j'te parle sérieusement.

\- Il n'y a pas un miroir derrière toi ? J'ai cru que tu le savais...

\- J'm'en cogne de la glace. C'est ta réponse que j'veux.

Aphrodite paraît satisfait de la réponse de son compagnon et il esquisse un sourire tendre et énigmatique tout en le dévorant du regard.

\- Lis dans mes yeux, et tu sauras...

Le Cancer obtempère et se fige quand il parvient à lire de l'adoration pure et simple dans les yeux de son partenaire. Il n'a jamais vu ça chez lui auparavant, si bien que son cœur loupe un battement quand il constate la présence de ce sentiment qu'il connait pourtant à peine. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il le voit, et qu'il l'a vu depuis tout ce temps ? Une douce vague de chaleur l'embaume, et il se sent satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi à _regarder_ Aphrodite plutôt qu'à le _voir_. Il ronronne en posant son front contre le sien.

\- T'es beau comme ça.

\- Je suis _toujours_ beau, voyons.

\- Heu... Les ch'villes, ça va ?

\- Haha, non, je ne te parle pas de cette beauté-là... Quoique, peut être un peu !

Le suédois émet un petit rire cristallin avant de saisir son compagnon par les joues.

\- Je suis toujours beau parce que j'ai toujours ton regard posé sur moi. Tu crois que je le sais pas, que tu me reluques quand je dors ou quand je discute avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sur ces mots, il embrasse DeathMask à pleine bouche, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rompe le baiser et regarde son amant avec un air déconfit.

\- Attends... C'était _toi_ , l'autre fois ?

\- Quelle autre fois ?

\- À Asgard. Dans ma salle de bains.

\- De quoi tu parles ? ... Oh, ça...

Le Cancer se fige, ayant presque peur de comprendre.

\- Disons que... Tu me faisais de la peine... La menace de Loki était très sérieuse et il nous fallait tous être là... Et puis... Une rose est passée par là !

\- Une rose ?

\- Bah oui, gros bêta ! Comment voulais-tu que je fasse pour te parler, si mon corps était sous l'emprise de Fafner ? Tu réfléchis, des fois ?

\- Mais de quelle rose tu p...

Le Chevalier aux Cercles d'Hadès se redresse quand un autre souvenir lui traverse l'esprit et lui donne le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Cette matinée-là, splendide, radieuse, enthousiasmait le Masque de Mort qui profitait du beau temps pour flâner dans les ruelles de la cité avant de s'installer à la taverne. Il posa ses yeux étrangement curieux sur les étals des marchés, sur les drapés colorés des vendeurs qui s'époumonaient à faire la publicité de leurs produits frais cultivés dans les terres fertiles d'Asgard, le monde des dieux Ases. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était apparu là visiblement sans raison, aussi n'avait-il pas encore vu ces ruelles grouiller de monde de la sorte par un jour de marché. Et il fut troublé par tant d'animation, lui qui avait l'habitude du calme lourd de sa cabane en Sicile, du silence et de l'obscurité de son temple dans lequel il travaillait sa solitude, ou bien du peu de dynamisme que lui offraient les silhouettes décharnées des âmes venant tomber par files dans le Puits de Yomi - et qu'il venait admirer presque plus par peur d'en faire partie que par mégalomanie. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu une telle animation joviale, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où.

C'est quand son regard traîna sur un visage qui lui sembla familier qu'il crut trouver une réponse. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté devant l'échoppe colorée et parfumée d'une fleuriste, et il détaillait déjà le portrait de la jeune vendeuse. Une peau pâle et lisse, les traits paisibles en totale contradiction avec les joues un peu creusées qui attestaient de manière évidente d'un quotidien laborieux, de grands yeux verts brillants de tendresse plus que d'innocence, une chevelure brune négligemment attachée en queue de cheval mais qui semblait bien entretenue, aucune marque de coquetterie et des expressions naturelles, spontanées... La pureté, l'authenticité qui émanait de cette femme le troubla un long moment. Pour sûr qu'il connaissait cette fleuriste : son père venait toujours boire un verre à la taverne où se rendait DeathMask, et elle-même venait y vendre des fleurs le soir après la fermeture de sa boutique. Elle devait s'appeler quelque chose comme Teresa, Paulina... Mais pourtant, il lui sembla l'espace d'un instant qu'il l'avait connue ailleurs, dans d'autres circonstances, si bien que lorsqu'elle remarqua son regard insistant et qu'elle le lui rendit, il manqua de sursauter. Mais il parvint toutefois à garder un air parfaitement nonchalant, et, parce qu'il s'y sentit obligé, il s'approcha vers elle, mains dans les poches, masquant comme il le pouvait son embarras.

\- Yo, quoi d'neuf ?

\- Ah, bonjour ! Contente de vous revoir !

Les enfants derrière la fleuriste eurent un petit mouvement de recul, comme effrayés. DeathMask leur adressa un regard indéchiffrable le temps de trouver quoi dire à celle qu'il avait observé pendant sûrement quelques minutes, sans aucune arrière-pensée perverse pour une fois - et en se disant qu'il aurait pu en avoir le Cancer s'embarrassa encore plus et parla de manière davantage hésitante. Il ne savait absolument pas comment converser de manière convenable, sans objectif autre que l'entrée en conflit, la provocation, la manipulation, ou la séduction pour parvenir à des fins plus sinistres. Et il lui sembla, au fil des phrases qu'il échangeait avec la jeune femme sans porter aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle disait - ouah cet Andreas qu'est-ce qu'il était chouette qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, que les enfants l'avaient compris. Le gardien de la Quatrième maison était au courant que pendant l'enfance, tout être humain pouvait être davantage sensible aux vibrations des âmes que durant le reste de sa vie, aussi fut-il facile de déduire qu'ils devaient sentir son aura. Une aura sombre, toujours emprunte d'une certaine haine bien qu'il eût pu l'atténuer, mais surtout une aura égarée, qui s'agitait de partout à la recherche de réponses à l'énigme d'une nouvelle vie jugée imméritée par son hôte.

\- Vous voulez une fleur ? Je ferai une petite réduction pour vous, beau gosse !

Le Masque de Mort se redressa subitement. Mais c'est qu'elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans, la môme ! Lui, beau ? Depuis quand ? Avec ses cheveux indomptables, ses sourcils trop épais, son nez bosselé depuis que Shura le lui avait cassé dans une bagarre futile, ses joues mal rasées et son menton qui ne l'était pas du tout... Cette demoiselle ne devait pas avoir de standards bien hauts... Toutefois, à en juger par son milieu, le Cancer n'était pas surpris. Mais instinctivement, plutôt que de surenchérir par pur goût du jeu, il se braqua et voulut se défendre, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'être fidèle à lui-même.

\- M-mais m'flatte pas, s'pèce d'idiote ! Qu'est-c'tu veux qu'je fasse d'une-

 _\- ... Dans ce cas, je prendrai une de ces magnifiques roses rouges._

Surpris par la tonalité de cette nouvelle voix, DeathMask se tourna vers sa provenance. Et combien grande fut sa surprise ! Voici donc ce qui troublait son aura... Aphrodite des Poissons en personne, se retrouvant au même endroit que lui par concours de circonstances. Evidemment, c'était bien à lui que la brune avait adressé ses compliments. Il fallait être aveugle comme le Shiryû qu'il avait combattu pour ne pas trouver cet homme beau. Certes, l'italien n'était pas friand des hommes trop minces, trop maniérés, et maquillés qui plus est - une légende racontait que les Cancer avaient de tout temps eu des problèmes avec les travestis les transsexuels et les androgynes, mais il devait admettre qu'il attirait le regard et était plutôt agréable à observer en dépit de la couleur criarde de sa chevelure. Un peu trop agréable à observer, car déjà son regard se perdait dans les traits fins du suédois tandis que ce dernier conversait avec la fleuriste. Il revint à lui juste à temps pour empêcher la jeune femme de croire qu'ils étaient amis, amants ou quelque chose de cet ordre. Et troublé comme il était, il n'était pas parvenu à donner une réponse assurée ce qui amusa le Poissons et les enfants. Au comble de l'embarras et pestant contre lui-même, le gardien de la Quatrième se perdait dans des explications inabouties et dans des gestuelles presque grotesques. Il détestait qu'on le perçât à jour, il détestait perdre ses moyens, il détestait l'air suffisant du suédois et son petit rire cristallin qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Aphrodite, de la manière la plus absurde qu'il fût, voulut révéler son identité de Chevalier d'Athéna, comme s'il savait que son frère d'armes allait l'en empêcher. Et DeathMask n'y manqua pas, et se permit même une petite vengeance en bâillonnant l'androgyne pour le traîner dans un endroit isolé.

Ce qu'il détesta alors fut la texture douce des lèvres contre sa paume sèche, et par la suite le regard profond, brillant et surtout insistant que lui adressa le jeune homme avant de repartir, rose à la main et en laissant traîner derrière lui son parfum et l'écho de ses derniers mots.

 _« Je commence à croire que j'apprécie la vie dans cette ville... »_

* * *

DeathMask revient à lui et fronce les sourcils, vraiment perplexe.

\- La rose que t'as ach'té chez Helena ? Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu dans ta chambre à l'auberge et que tu m'as fait tout un discours déprimant sur ta santé mentale qui part en vrille et sur le fait que ton armure ne voulait toujours plus de toi.

\- Merci d'me rapp'ler mes gueules de bois pas très glorieuses... Eh ben, quoi ?

\- J'ai laissé la rose là-bas !

\- Nan mais ça je sais, j'ai vu qu't'as laissé ta merde sur ma table de ch'vet ! J'l'ai pas jetée par peur qu'elle soit empoisonnée ! C'que j'veux dire c'est pour quoi faire ?

Aphrodite lève les yeux au ciel. Son compagnon a beau être séduisant, il est sacrément idiot sur les bords. Pourquoi répondre à cela ? Le suédois avait ses raisons. Comme il avait ses raisons de venir le soir à la taverne retrouver DeathMask qui, après toutes ces heures de beuverie intensive et de jeux de cartes plus ou moins lucratifs, était le plus souvent endormi, saoul à en oublier quelle langue parler ou ivre mort sur le trottoir car expulsé du bar faute d'avoir de quoi payer un autre coup. Le regard d'enfant perdu que lui adresse alors l'italien achève de l'exaspérer, et il finit par répondre.

\- Pour te surveiller, déjà d'une. Et de deux, pour tenter de te faire communiquer un message d'amour que tu n'as pas su lire parce que tu es un véritable rustre. La rose rouge pourtant c'est un classique.

\- Me surveiller ? Mec, j'sais c'que j'faisais quand même, j'suis pas un assisté !

\- Non, tu ne le savais pas. Je le lisais dans ton regard. Et toi, tu n'étais pas fichu de comprendre le mien. Je t'en ai voulu, tu sais...

Le Poissons masse les épaules de son compagnon avec un soupir, tandis que ledit compagnon joint ses mains pour éviter de se triturer les doigts.

\- Ouais je sais, j'suis un peu long à la détente. Et si j'm'intéressais pas à ton r'gard jusqu'à maint'nant c'parce que j'me trouvais pas digne de l'croiser. J'te matais à la dérobée, quand même, j'l'admets.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu ne sentais pas digne ? Et le Chevalier imbu de lui-même qui se croit le plus fort, il est où ?

\- À ton avis ?

DeathMask lance à Aphrodite un regard contrarié et le Poissons, un peu contrit, baisse les yeux vers les draps. L'italien reporte son regard vers le miroir et secoue la tête en soupirant.

\- Eh ben, moi qui ai toujours pensé qu'c'était juste une hallu due au manque d'alcool... J'pouvais pas m'douter qu'tu pensais réellement ça d'moi, Aphrodite. J'pensais juste que c'était dans ma tête. Tout ça... C'est arrivé si vite...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Si vite ? Je sens ton regard sur moi depuis des années, avant même que tu ne partes en Sicile ! J'attendais seulement que tu t'en rendes compte toi-même... J'ai veillé sur toi comme j'ai pu... Et comme tu es têtu comme une mule, quand j'ai cru qu'on allait tous mourir encore une fois, j'ai fini par prendre les devants. J'ai toujours pu lire dans tes yeux, lire ta peine, lire tes doutes, lire ton amour...

Le Poissons se serre derrière le dos du Cancer pour l'enlacer, mais celui-ci se retourne vers lui très vite ce qui rompt sa tentative d'étreinte. Intrigué, Aphrodite se redresse et DeathMask en profite pour l'attraper par le menton.

\- Si t'as pu voir tout ça c'est parce que j't'ai laissé faire, d'accord ? réplique sèchement l'italien, comme piqué au vif.

\- Ah bon ? ... Oh, ça va, fais pas cette tête, je plaisante. Dois-je comprendre que tu m'as toujours fait confiance, alors ?

\- J'aurais aimé qu'ça soit pas l'cas, mais... Fatalement, ouais.

DeathMask soupire et Aphrodite rit à nouveau avant de reprendre son amant dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur son torse.

\- Je t'aime... soupire le suédois en frottant son nez contre les abdominaux du Cancer.

\- N'empêche que putain, si on était pas rev'nus à la vie, notre r'lation aurait été vachement tristoune, genre juste le temps d'mettre les points sur les i et _addio_ ! Même pas d'baise.

\- Oh, eh, la ferme pour voir ? T'étais censé répondre quelque chose comme "je t'aime aussi", pas changer de sujet ! Ça te couperait la gorge, de me le dire, hein ?

Amusé devant l'air renfrogné du Poissons, le Masque de Mort ricane légèrement et pose ses lèvres souriantes sur celles boudeuses de son compagnon. Il se recule ensuite et le regarde droit dans les yeux, toujours l'air un peu rieur.

\- Lis dans mes yeux, et tu sauras.

Dans un vase posé sur la table de chevet, une rose qui ne fanera jamais les regarde se sourire, puis s'embrasser de nouveau, plus passionnément.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bon, eh bien... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je crois que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, en fait, c'était plus clair dans ma tête désolée ! En espérant que la version BD saura traduire tout ça de manière limpide - et pas trop longue parce que j'ai pas le matériel pour !**

 **Oui bon ça va, je sais que mon titre vient d'une chanson de Gilbert Bécaud, personne n'est parfait !**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui seraient intéressés par la première version du doujinshi, vous pouvez la trouver dans mes œuvres WattPad (cherchez l'utilisateur MadeInBeuah), et dans ma galerie deviantART (le profil de Beuah) ! Elle y est aussi sur Tumblr ( .com) , sûrement dans mes archives de juin 2015.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais me cacher sous ma couette en appréhendant vos réactions. À plus pour un prochain écrit !**


End file.
